The invention concerns surgical procedures, and in particular relates to surgical methods using a gold suture. The methods include closing wounds, tissue support and repair of internal tissues such as tendons and ligaments.
Sutures have been used in surgical procedures to close surgical and traumatic wounds, to close the skin in plastic surgery, to secure damaged or severed tendons, muscles or other internal tissues, and in microsurgery on nerves and blood vessels, all for holding tissues together to support healing and regrowth. Such sutures are attached to the shank end or trailing end of a needle. The sutures can be a monofilament or a braided material and many are available as a one-piece unit pre-attached to a needle. Sutures can be of non-absorbable material such as silk, nylon, polyester, polypropylene or cotton, or of bioabsorbable material such as polymers and copolymers of glycolic and lactic acid. Nevertheless, the problem with non-absorbable sutures is that they can still have some slow degradation which causes a decrease in tensile strength. Additionally, they frequently become the source of tissue reaction and infection/inflammation. This could result in excessive scar formation or wound or tissue dehiscence. The use of bioabsorbable sutures are also limited and not an option in wounds requiring high tension because after degradation they leave the skin scar without support for underlining tissue which may cause the scar to increase in size. Examples of surgical procedures requiring high tension include the scalp reduction procedures or hair restoration procedures.
Loop stitching has been the primary procedure, particularly to close a surface wound, whether an accidental or surgical wound. Such looped sutures, which are similar to the simplest method of seaming two pieces of fabric together, can leave scars on the fully healed wound. Although this can be alleviated in some cases and to some extent by using very fine suture material (e.g. 100 microns in diameter), the loop stitching still can cause very visible scars, and for adequate closure of some wounds the suture material must be of a high tensile strength and thus a larger diameter, increasing scarring.
Surface adhesive tapes are often used on the skin to hold small wounds closed to permit healing, but-these have relatively low tensile strength and are not useful in many situations. Another approach, sometimes practical, has been the use of staples for holding closed a wound for healing. The staples have relatively high strength and save time, but are not as accurate as sutures, and are bulky and painful to remove.
Surgical sutures having barbs, for providing a non-slip attribute in one direction, are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,077. In addition, in about the 1960s a metal tendon suture was produced and tried, the suture having a single, large barb for gripping of the tendon tissue. The metal suture was not successful and may no longer be available, and the technique is outdated. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,425,747 and 5,584,859 disclose a type of suture having external barbs for holding together the two sides of an open wound. The disclosed devices had lateral members with barbs, the lateral members being shaped somewhat like small spears which were to be inserted into the tissue on opposite sides of a wound, to bind the wound together. The arrays of barbed, parallel-extending spears on both sides of the wound were held together by a central body member which lay within the wound and parallel to the length of the wound and which was secured to the barbed spears on each of the two sides. All of these components were described as being of bioabsorbable material. In the '859 patent, stretchable elastic connectors secured the spear-like lateral members to the central body member, so as to impose a tension force to pull the two sides of the wound together.
The spear-like barbed lateral members of the two described patents were required to be pushed into the patient's tissue, and therefore had to be of sufficient stiffness and large enough diameter such as to be capable of being pushed into the tissue. The resulting tissue securement would appear to be bulky and painful. The larger foreign body would tend to cause excessive scarring and would tend to increase the possibility for wound infections.
It is an object of the invention to improve on suturing techniques for closing wounds and severed tissues, and for performing cosmetic surgery such as face lifts and hair transplants, while minimizing scarring and providing a strong retaining force between the two side of tissue.